On Quitting School by Coleridge
On Quitting School can refer to either of two poems composed by Samuel Taylor Coleridge in 1791: "On Quitting School for College," and "Absence: a farewell ode on quitting school for Jesus College." Both poems describe Coleridge's feelings about leaving school in an optimistic manner quite contrary to the views he expressed later in life. Background Coleridge attended Christ's Hospital for his pre-college education and completed many poetic exercises during his time there. During his final year, he wrote "On Quitting School for College" for an exercise and included his feelings about his school years, his future at college, and his childhood home at Ottery.Ashton 1997 p. 30 It was completed during the summer of 1791 (see 1791 in poetry)and included in the Ottery Copy Book, a manuscript containing poetry from Coleridge's early years. The poem was eventually published in the 1834 edition of Coleridge's poems (see 1834 in poetry).Mays 2001 p. 54 "Absence: A Farewell Ode on Quitting School for Jesus College, Cambridge" It was published in the Sherborne Weekly Enterainer during the summer of 1793Mays 2001 p. 61 and again in the October 1794 Cambridge Intelligencer. and Coleridge stated that he wrote it during 1791. The tone of the later edition is serious, where a possible 1792 version in a letter could be a parody.Watson 1966 p. 48 Poems On Quitting School for College "On Quitting School" is a sonnet dedicated to saying goodbye to Christ's Hospital and Ottery: :Farewell! Parental scenes! a sad farewell— :To you my grateful heart still fondly clings, :Tho' fluttering round on Fancy's burnish'd wings :Her tales of future Joy Hope loves to tell. :Adieu, adieu! ye much-lov'd cloisters pale. (lines 1–5) There is a tone of regret within the poem:Kneale 1999 p. 89 :Ah! would those happy days return again :When 'neath your arches free from every stain :I heard of Guilt and wonder'd at the Tale! (lines 6–8) Absence Like "On Quitting School", "Absence" deals with saying farewell to a time, although it is uncertain what specific event or subject he was remembering. The subtitle "A Farewell Ode on Quitting School for Jesus College, Cambridge" is a variation of the poem alters the meaning of the poem.Mays 2001 pp. 60–61 The poem begins with a respectful description of the narrator's education: :Where grac'd with many a classic Spoil :Cam rolls his reverened stream along, :I haste to woo the learned Toil :That sternly chides my love-lorn Song— (lines 1–4) Like "On Quitting School", there is also a tone of regret: :Ah me! too mindful of the Days :Illum'd by Passion's orient Rays, :When Friendship, Gaiety, and Health :Enrich'd me with the best of Wealth! :Ah fair Delights! that o'er my Soul :On Memory's wings, like Shadows, fly! :Ah Flowers! which Joy from Eden stole :While Innocence stood smiling by! (lines 5–12) The possible 1792 edition of the song is a parody and makes fun of his education (called Mathesis) as the first four lines of the original poem read: :Where deep in mud Cam rolls his slumbrous stream, :And Bog and Desolation reign supreme, :Where all Boeotia clouds the misty brain, :The Owl Mathesis pipes her loathsome strain (lines 1–4) Themes The terms that Coleridge uses to describe his time at Ottery and at school are more positive than his real feelings. Years later, he would recall bad experiences from his school days and include negative descriptions of the time in poems such as "Frost at Midnight". The final years at Christ's Hospital were filled with pain and suffering, as Coleridge lost both a brother and a sister at the time, and these emotions come out in the poetry during that time. Richard Holmes, Coleridge's late 20th-century biographer, wrote, "Perhaps this also explains the intense emotion with which he finally left Christ's Hospital that summer, celebrated in his 'Sonnet:On Quitting School for College' ... He bid 'Adieu, adieu! to the 'much-lov'd cloisters pale!', and spoke in tears of his happy days there".Holmes 1989 p. 38 Similarly, the later poem on saying goodbye to Christ's Hospital, "Absence", is a serious, but it is possible that an early version of the poem was a parody.Watson 1966 pp. 48–49 The tone and language of the poem is influenced by William Bowles's poetry; it differs from 18th-century poetic conventions and connects the style of the poem to many of Coleridge's other poems of the time, including "To the Autumnal Moon", "Pain", "On Receiving an Account that his only Sister's Death was Inevitable" and "To the River Otter".Holmes 1989 p. 35 Also, Coleridge uses the word "ah" in a regretful manner which is common to many of his poems, including "On Receiving an Account", "Absence" and "To the River Otter". References * Ashton, Rosemary. The Life of Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Oxford: Blackwell, 1997. * Holmes, Richard. Coleridge: Early Visions, 1772-1804. New York: Pantheon, 1989. * Kneale, J. Douglas. Romantic Aversions. Montreal: McGill-Queen's University Press, 1999. * Mays, J. C. C. (editor). The Collected Works of Samuel Taylor Coleridge: Poetical Works I Vol I.I. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 2001. * Watson, George. Coleridge the Poet. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1966. Notes Category:Poetry by Samuel Taylor Coleridge Category:1791 poems Category:1834 poems Category:British poems Category:Works originally published in British newspapers Category:Text of poem